Sleeping Beauty
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: Érase una vez en la lejana tierra de Raccoon el Rey y la Reina Redfield dieron a luz a su primer y único hijo, su piel era como la canela, sus cabellos como el ébano y sus ojos como la mas transparente y pura de las gemas del Reino...


Saludos! Mis queridos y estimados lectores. La presente entrega es una adaptación de un clásico infantil pero versión Resident Evil. ¿Quién será el Príncipe? ¿Quién será la Princesa? ¿Quién será el brujo que cernirá su maldición sobre el Reino completo? Leanlo y lo descubrirán.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la adaptación. Y sin más por el momento, Espero q lo disfruten. Por cierto...Dudas quejas y mentadas de mami con mi señorita editora: CMosser y su palo con clavos.

XOXO

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

Erase una vez, en la lejana tierra de Raccoon que el Rey y la Reina Redfield dieron a luz a su primer y único hijo. Su piel era como la canela, sus cabellos como el ébano y sus ojos transparentes y bellos como la más fina de las gemas del reino. Como era tradición los orgullosos padres decidieron ofrecer una clamorosa fiesta en su honor, todas las personas del pueblo serían invitadas y el palacio se vestiría con los colores del emblema real: blanco y azul. Llegado el tan esperado día y una vez entrada la noche los invitados reían y bailaban y el pequeño príncipe ataviado con colores verde olivo retozaba cómodamente en su cunita gorjeando y moviendo sus bracitos en dirección de los 3 hados padrinos enviados por la Bruja Buena para llenar de bendiciones al que sin lugar a dudas habría de coronarse en algún futuro no tan distante como monarca del reino entero.

La música ceso, los invitados guardaron silencio y levantaron sus copas para escuchar la bendición de las mencionadas hadas.

-Yo el hada Steve -comenzó una diminuta figura de alas transparentes enfundada en unos ajustados mallones negros y jumper azul eléctrico que combinaba a la perfección con sus cabellos color de la sangre- te concedo los dones de la belleza y la pureza así como la habilidad utilizar armas de fuego. -describió unos elaborados pases con su varita mágica y el cuerpo de joven príncipe se baño en destellos dorados y escarlatas. Todos aplaudieron maravillados y el pelirrojo Rey no pudo evitar estrechar contra su pecho a su adorable esposa que respondió el gesto besando sus labios con fervor.

-Yo el hada Leon -continuó una segunda figurilla que parecía tener ciertos problemas con el ajustado corte de su traje- te concedo los dones de la astucia e inteligencia así como la habilidad para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo -describió una serie de pases que alborotaron su delicada melena dorada y así el pequeño príncipe se baño con destellos celestes y aguamarina- La gente volvió a estallar en vítores y estrechar sus copas mientras una tercera hada se abría paso en escena coaccionada por las otras dos.

-Yo el hada Jake -pronunció el último de ellos con un timbre un tanto peculiar en la voz- te concedo los dones de...

-¡UN MOMENTO! -se escuchó al instante y una nube negra apareció justo en el centro del inmenso salón, las personas gritaron atemorizadas, los guardias resguardaron a los Reyes y los hados levantaron sus varas en torno al príncipe para protegerle de todo mal.  
-¡POR QUÉ YO NO FUI INVITADO! -demando una encolerizada voz al tiempo que la nube de humo se dispersaba hasta desaparecer por los ventanales y rebelar una figura alta y delgada ataviada de negro en su totalidad-  
-¡WESKER! -gritó encolerizado el Rey Barry mientras hacía ademan de colocar la mano sobre su espada-  
-¿POR QUÉ TODOS TIENEN DERECHO A RECIBIR A TU HIJO MENOS YO?  
-FUISTE EXILIADO DEL REINO  
-Y ESO QUÉ! YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA VENIR A BEBER Y BAILAR, PERO YA QUE ESTÁS AFERRADO EN SEGUIR SIENDO MALVADO CONMIGO ME VERÉ EN LA NECESIDAD DE DEVOLVERTE EL FAVOR!  
-¡NO! -los hados hicieron algunos pases mágicos pero la magia oscura de Wesker era inclusive superior a la de los 3 juntos, salieron despedidos por una nueva nube de humo y segundos después el brujo malvado estaba posado junto a la cunita del Redfield que lloraba desconsoladamente y le miraba sin piedad-

-Mmmmh...Así que tú también piensas despreciarme he! -el príncipe le sacó la lengua y apretó sus puñitos en señal de los dones que recientemente había recibido-

-Ahh...creo que llegué un poco tarde, pero no importa! CON MI MAGIA YO DECRETO QUE AL CUMPLIR LOS 16 AÑOS TE PINCHARÁS CON UNO DE LOS CUCHILLOS DE KRAUSER Y CAERAS EN UN SUEÑO PROFUNDO DEL QUE TÚ Y TU REINO JAMÁS DESPERTARÁN! -y dicho esto las flamantes gafas oscuras del Brujo Wesker se encendieron como faros rojos y el joven príncipe fue bañado por destellos azabache esta vez-  
-AHORA TODOS USTEDES LO PENSARÁN DOS VECES ANTES DE DECIDIR NO INVITARME A SUS EVENTOS SOCIALES! MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -siguió carcajeándose malvadamente hasta volver a cubrirse con su nube negra y desaparecer dejándolos a todos tan aterrados como al principio-

-¡NOOOO! -gritaba desconsolado el Rey Barry- Mi hijo...mi heredero...  
-Cálmese un poco buen Rey, continuó el hada Steve mientras revoloteaba al rededor de los monarcas, la Reina Kathy le dedicó una nerviosa mirada y eso lo animó a continuar-  
-Aún tenemos una oportunidad de salvarlo, el hada Jake no terminó de conceder sus dones al joven príncipe.  
-Es cierto! -gritaron jubilosos los Reyes a la vez-  
-Mi magia no es más fuerte que la de "ese" sujeto...  
-Es tu padre... -le recordó el hada Leon-  
-Y una mier...-Leon lo fulminó con la mirada- la Bruja Buena les tenía prohibido usar malas palabras así que se mordió los labios y decidió continuar- Que tenga su sangre no implica que heredara su "habilidad" para la magia  
-Aún así debes intentar...  
-De acuerdo... -se colocó de mala gana a un lado de la cunita, el bebé lo miraba de la misma manera que había advertido con anterioridad...-de pocos amigos- apretó los puños sobre su varita mágica y el pequeño Redfield apretó los puñitos a ambos costados de su cuerpo-  
-Eres un!  
-Jake -volvió a sentenciar el hada Leon-  
-Bien, -ajusto su elegante saco de largo corte, levanto ambas manos y tras fulminar al bebé con la mirada prosiguió-  
-Yo el hada Jake, te concedo los dones de la irascibilidad y antipatía así como la habilidad de una muerte inmediata tan pronto se cumpla la...-el hada Leon le puso ambas manos alrededor del cuello y el hada Steve los sacó de combate a ambos de un merecido golpe en las cabezas-  
-QUÉ CLASE DE DONES SE SUPONE QUE SON ESOS -demandó saber el hada Leon-  
-Los que se merece...-respondió sin siquiera inmutarse en lo más mínimo-  
-Tienes que salvarlo! -demandó el hada Steve- ó le diré a la Bruja Buena que has estado "fingiendo" todo este tiempo -Jake se puso de los mil colores, la Bruja Buena era por demás hermosa: la piel como la leche, los cabellos como el sol, los labios cual cerezas y los ojos de un azul tan celeste que...solo eso basto para que colgara los guantes -de la pequeña guerra personal contra su padre- y dedicara su vida entera al bien.

-De acuerdo, solo jugaba con el "bodoque" -el bebé sintió la ofensa pues gorjeo furioso desde el interior de su cunita-

-Te concedo ambos dones así como la habilidad de despertar de tu sueño...con un beso de amor verdadero. Acto seguido el príncipe fue bañado por destellos plateados, las personas volvieron a aplaudir y a estallar en algarabía agradecidas de que su futuro monarca se salvaría.

-Bien hecho Jake...-enunció de pronto una nueva y cristalina voz- Ante la atenta mirada de los presentes apareció la Bruja Buena enfundada en un traje de marinerito que dejaba muy pocas cosas a la imaginación, Jake estuvo casi al borde del paroxismo, lo mismo que el resto de caballeros con excepción claro está del Buen Rey cuya esposa cayó en la prudencia de tapar sus ojos con las manos, el hada Leon que la veía más bien como a su hija y el hada Steve que la veía sin mucho interés en particular.

-He sido testigo de lo que aquí ha sucedido y para asegurar el bienestar de Christopher Redfield decreto que los tres deberán vivir a su lado hasta que la fecha de la maldición haya pasado. Hasta entonces...nos veremos de nuevo.

El Rey le dedico una elegante y muy elaborada reverencia, agradecido por sus atenciones y el resto de la comarca hizo lo mismo, la Bruja Buena lanzó un nuevo hechizo para que la música, la comida y la fiesta siguieran y sin más desapareció.

**15 años con 10 meses después.**

Un joven alto de cabellos cortos, tez clara y ojos color miel se abría paso despreocupadamente por los rebosantes bosques del reino vecino en que por asares del destino había venido a caer. Él un cazador por demás experto había seguido al bendito antílope hasta aquí. Los soldados de su reino lo habían retado. Quien cazara al más veloz de los animales se vería librado de los deberes del castillo por un mes completo y Piers necesitaba algo de eso. Apretó los puños y estudió las luces y sombras que se difractaban entre las ramas y las hojas de los árboles. Su presa no podía estar demasiado lejos.  
-Ven con papá! -lo había escuchado en las cercanías pero correr dentro de un terreno que le era del todo desconocido bien podría calificarse como un acto meramente suicida por lo que subió a un árbol, preparó su red y preparó el tiro.

Por su parte el Príncipe Chris se encontraba abstraído en sus pensamientos, había crecido justo como sus padres lo habían imaginado, era bien parecido, astuto e inteligente, las féminas se arrojaban a sus pies con tan solo un batir de sus alargadas pestañas y las historias sobre sus hazañas en el combate armado habían dado de que cantar a los juglares y de que temer a los enemigos del reino. Las personas se sentían honradas de compartir su mesa y algunos otros consideraban simplemente una bendición tener su presencia cerca. Aún y con eso había días en los que como hoy. Se sentía simplemente perdido. Contaba con la compañía y el apoyo de sus queridos hados pero ciertamente esas condenadas cosas ya lo estaban comenzando a cansar. Sus intentos paranoicos por protegerlo las más de las veces resultaban ridículos, como esta nueva idea de vivir en el "bosque" para evitarle contacto alguno con cualquier persona que pudiera ser "Jack Krauser" Él ya no era ningún crío, si aparecía el sujeto en cuestión podría despacharlo de un solo movimiento, después de todo de lo único que había que tener cuidado era de no pincharse los dedos con un endemoniado...  
-Te tengo! -escuchó gritar de pronto y segundos después oyó el sonido de una detonación acto seguido una bestia peluda salía de la nada e intentaba aplastarlo para que más rápido de lo que cantaba un gallo una bestia más saliera por detrás y lo aprisionara...no con una red sino con su cuerpo.

Piers Nivans había cazado múltiples criaturas a lo largo de su corta vida pero ninguna lo había impresionado tanto como aquel que se había congelado debajo de sus formas justo ahora.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -Nivans se incorporó velozmente, hizo a un lado la enorme red que estaba destinada a ese fabuloso antílope y le ofreció la mano al caballero que seguía anonadado a sus pies, sobre el pasto-  
-¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele algo? -a ojos de Chris lo único que parecía dolerle era el ego, por no hablar de la hombría y el orgullo, ¿quién era este audaz cazador y cómo es que sus ojos color miel jamás se habían cruzado con los propios?  
-Estoy bien -contestó después de un rato y aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida solo para derribar a su adversario usando toda su gallardía-  
-Ahh...-lo derribó sin siquiera parpadear y eso que él no era ni de broma un muchacho enclenque, sopeso mínimamente su peso y segundos después comenzó a advertir su aroma, la piel de Nivans comenzó a hormiguear y su aliento a escasear-  
-¿Quién eres? -lo escrutó a su vez con la mirada, el joven que lo sometía tenía todo el porte y perfil de la alta cuna, debía encontrarse ante un verdadero Príncipe pero eso no podía tener sentido ¿o sí?  
-Tú responderás eso primero...  
-¡Piers! -se escuchó de pronto el llamado de alguna fémina en las cercanías y los músculos del cazador se tensaron por completo ya no lo miraba a él, estaba mirando la forma de escapar-

-¿Es ese tu nombre? -se evaluaron una vez más con la mirada, los ojos del príncipe eran adustos y sinceros, los del cazador temerosos y con algo de recelo-  
-Si y con tu permiso...-le soltó un rodillazo que jamás en la vida se habría esperado justo en las joyas de la familia y cuando se dobló por la mitad le metió un codazo en las costillas, luego lo hizo a un lado, se incorporó cuan alto, esbelto y atlético era, silbó utilizando los dedos índice y medio y escapó montado en un veloz caballo que nada tenía que ver con cuantos furulaban en su Palacio, él permaneció unos segundos más tumbado en su sitio sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón lejos de regresar a la normalidad se agitaban desbocadamente más y más-

-¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE! -grito fúrico a la nada una vez se incorporó- Nadie, pero NADIE! en sus casi 16 años de vida lo había humillado de esa manera! -tomó lo primero que encontró que no resultó ser otra cosa más que la bendita vara mágica de uno de los hados-  
-¡No estaba espiando! ¡No estaba espiando! -gritaba con los ojitos cerrados y perfectamente aterrado el hada Leon acostumbrado ya a los exabruptos neuróticos del buen príncipe-  
-Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí  
-No mu..ch...  
-Sin mentir  
-Ok. Te seguí en cuanto derribaste la puerta por si te encontrabas con algún desconocido y vaya si valió la pena haberte seguido!  
-Ese no era Jac...  
-¡QUÉ DICES! YA HUBIERA QUERIDO YO QUE TE ENCONTRARAS CON TU VERDUGO, TAN SOLO LLEGARÍA Y SOLTARÍA SU ESTOCADA FATAL, PERO ESE...ESE...¡ERA UN PERVERTIDO!  
-¡QUEE! -se escuchó gritar al otro costado del joven príncipe- Qué es lo que has dicho! -demandó saber el hada Steve-  
-Christopher acaba de tener un encuentro con un ¡PERVERTIDO!  
-¡NOO!  
-SIII  
-¿Era apuesto? -preguntó entonces el hada Jake con su ya característica sonrisa socarrona-  
-¡ESO QUE DEMONIOS IMPORTA! -preguntó al borde de la histeria el hada Leon-  
-Importa porque hasta donde yo sé, no existen pervertidos bien parecidos.  
-Eso en qué te convierte a ti -respondió Leon con filo en la voz-  
-Y a ti  
-GRRR!  
-Suficiente! -los hados comenzaron a pelear como acostumbraban hacer 14 horas al día y Chris se quedó unos segundos más mirando el lugar por donde había visto desaparecer a tal caballero- Sus ropas no eran del todo elegantes pero tampoco resultaban humildes, debía ser un muchacho de clase media pero su rostro no le resultaba de nada conocido. Se había paseado las suficientes veces por el reino de Raccoon como para conocer a todos y cada uno de...  
-¿Te hizo algo? -preguntaba de nueva cuenta el hada Steve que había batido sus transparentes alas hasta colocarse frente a él-  
-No, y no pasó nada de lo que Leon cree que pasó  
-Se lanzo sobre ti! Como un lobo sobre una oveja, sus ojos destilaban odio y sus colmillos escurrían sangre...  
-Tú volviste a leer esos cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, ¿no es cierto?  
-Les digo que así fue como paso!  
-Y yo les digo que solo fue una confusión, él estaba cazando un antílope y cuando arrojó su red...  
-TE ATRAPO A TI! -declaró el hada Leon señalando con su bendita que por alguna extraña razón tenía forma de mariposa en su cimiente-  
-Bien, esto no ha sido más que una advertencia -declaro el hada Steve-  
-Que no pasó nada  
-Iremos con tu padre para decirle que el "compromiso" debe adelantarse  
-¡NOOO! -gritó Chris al cielo, al infierno, a la luna y las estrellas- por eso había huido de casa a esconderse en el bosque, acababa de recibir otro "bendito" obsequio de su adorada "prometida" y aunque los había presentado todos y cada uno de ellos ante sus padres estos se negaban a creer sus palabras o aceptar la evidencia.

-Esa mujer es una loca! -había declarado en cuanto recibió el primer obsequio a la tierna edad de 10 años-  
-Esa mujer será tu esposa -sentenció su padre firmemente y sin rechistar-  
-Querido -prosiguió su madre- sabes bien que el hada Jake te concedió una única oportunidad, el beso de la persona amada. Así que tu deber a partir de ahora es cultivar ese amor con tu prometida. -él asintió, como siempre lo hacía cuando su querida madre le ordenaba algo- Y claro que lo había intentado! Con Dios como testigo que él lo había intentado! Su padre le ordenó enviar un primer regalo como muestra de su afecto y ¿qué podría ser más afectuoso que una criaturita del bosque? Lo buscó entre los jardines del Castillo durante horas y horas hasta que finalmente lo encontró: el más hermoso, pequeño y adorable de los conejos se debatía juguetonamente entre sus manos y él se lo envió a su futura novia. (De lo que no estaba pero si ni remotamente enterado con 10 años de edad, era de esa simpática cosa llamada oxígeno que flota entre nosotros y nos permite seguir existiendo) el conejito murió a los 3 minutos de ser "empacado" y ni que decir de lo que recibió su futura esposa 3 semanas después en que los mensajeros reales llegaron con los mandados.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA! -había gritado muerta de miedo la futura reina de Raccoon- Ese hombre...ESE HOMBRE! -Se atrevía a enviar algo así a su castillo! -Inaceptable! Debía pensar que con eso ultimaría sus relaciones pero jamás! Si el compromiso se iba en picada sería por petición suya y no de ella. -La joven princesa se decidió entonces a devolverle el favor, dirigió sus pasos a los más oscuros y deplorables pantanos y tomo una simpática y viscosa criatura entre sus manos, la llevó a sus aposentos y procedió a redactar una buena carta con las que serían sus intensiones una vez se culminara el matrimonio.

_"…Cuando caigas presa del sueño eterno, seré yo quien tome una afilada daga y extirpe tu corazón aún latiente con mis manos. Lo daré de comer a cuanta criatura repugnante y rastrera desee gustar de él…"_

Christopher supo entonces que ni sus "dones", ni los hados, ni la Bruja Buena podrían salvarlo de tan tremenda mujer, era una loca, jodidamente inteligente -había que admitir- puesto que en sus notas se incluían instrucciones para el uso de un nuevo alfabeto. Los padres de ella habían decretado que debían hacer "alguna actividad juntos" y ella diseño ese sistema de comunicación que les permitiría expresarse íntimamente y sin riesgo de ser "descubiertos" cuáles eran sus "verdaderos sentimientos" Así llevaban casi 6 años de expresiones sinceras del más profundo odio y una vasta colección de animales disecados que bien podría ser la envidia de cualquier taxidermista.

-Esa mujer va a matarme...-declaró al fin derrotado mientras enfilaba junto a sus hados el camino de regreso al Palacio-  
-Anda ya, que no puede ser tan malo -intentó animar el hada Steve-  
-He oído que las mujeres del Reino de la "Serpiente" tienen lenguas viperinas y piel escamosa...-aseguró esta vez el hada Jake-  
-Y yo he oído que tu madre era una de ellas...-prosiguió el hada Leon en un tono tan bajo que solo el aludido escuchó- era un golpe bajo, el joven Jake nunca conoció a su madre, estaba atrapado con su padre desde que podía recordar y conociéndolo como era, frívolo e indiferente le resultaba difícil creer que cayera en las redes de alguna fémina o quizá fue su desconocida madre quién cayó en las redes de él-  
-Eso no era necesario -le reprochó el hada Steve tan pronto Chris y Jake se hubieran adelantado-  
-Lo sé, pero se le sigue olvidando que el príncipe es solo un muchacho. Aún tiene esperanzas y el hechizo hablo de "amor verdadero" dime si no es cruel obligarlo a amar a alguien que jamás ha visto.  
-De esa forma el hechizo no funcionará  
-Y el hada Jake sufrirá por igual  
-Nos prohibió volver a verla hasta el día 16 de su cumpleaños.  
-16 años añorando su presencia...  
-¿No es lo mismo que hacemos nosotros? -el hada Leon dibujó ahora una mueca de dolor y Steve la correspondió- servir a la Bruja Buena era un servicio que -hasta antes de Jake- solo se les concedía a las almas "muertas" ambos esperaban la resurrección de una persona que les fue arrebatada. Según la "maldición" al encontrarla de nuevo y si se trataba de un amor verdadero el hechizo se rompería y recuperarían no solo la vida, sino la apariencia humana.

-¡El príncipe Redfield ha vuelto a casa! -anunciaron los guardias reales y pronto se abrieron las inmensas puertas del Palacio-  
-Hijo mío -grito la reina Kathy arrojándose a sus pies para poder abrazar y besar a su único hijo-  
-¿Ha sucedido algo? -demandó saber a espaldas de ellos el Rey Barry-  
-Si nos permite un momento a solas majestad. -la Reina peino con los dedos la melena suelta de su hijo, beso sus mejillas y tras guardar su estampa en la memoria les dedicó una ligera reverencia y abandonó el inmenso salón.

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo que no puede escucharlo la Reina?  
-Hubo un incidente -comenzó el hada Steve-  
-¿Qué clase de incidente? ¿Apareció ya el asesino de Wesker?  
-No -prosiguió entonces el hada Leon- se trató solo de un muchacho pero logró someter al príncipe así que creemos que...  
-El compromiso debe adelantarse -concluyo el Rey Barry pasando los dedos por su abundante barba-  
-Padre, No! Me quedaré en el castillo estos últimos meses, no veré a nadie te lo prometo, no saldré a los jardines y tú mismo supervisarás que me envíen la comida solo los sirvientes más fieles a tu nombre.  
-¿Tanto así detestas la idea de contraer nupcias con esa mujer? -su hijo no respondió pero escondió la mirada- el Rey Barry creyó entonces que era lo menos que podía hacer por él.  
-El amor hijo mío...si encuentras el amor te volverá desdichado pero puedo ver que ya lo eres ahora. Así que está bien. Se ha anunciado tu regreso al castillo, por lo que haré que alguien más ocupe tu lugar a mi lado en el trono. Las fiestas se llevarán a cabo pero tú estarás a buen resguardo en tu cuarto.  
-¿Qué me dices de ella? -preguntó el joven príncipe con una ligera nota de temor-

-No puedes negarte a eso, lamento tu pesar pero se lo prometí a su padre y sabes muy bien que los Redfield jamás quebrantamos un juramento. La mandaré llamar el día de tu cumpleaños y si caes presa del sueño eterno será la primera en besar tus labios.

-Entiendo...  
-Ahora pueden retirarse quiero estar a solas un momento...-Los hados y el príncipe ofrecieron una elegante reverencia al Rey que no pudo evitar notar -como tantas veces en el pasado- el cabello rojizo y los ojos color esmeralda del hada Jake...

Se quitó la pesada capa y se dirigió a uno de los balcones del inmenso salón, la luz del sol molestaba sus ojos pero no tanto como la luz de sus recuerdos.

Él como pocos y afortunados hombres había conocido solo una vez en su vida el amor. Era una mujer preciosa. Elegante y refinada de carácter tímido pero muy alegre y una figurita delicada y menuda. En cuanto la vio por primera vez no pudo evitar ser presa de un profundo desasosiego puesto que no había sido él, el único que la vio.

Wesker ganó sus afectos y él aceptó la derrota en cuanto supo la feliz noticia de que esperaban ya a su primer y bien amado hijo. Ella poseedora de tan frágil y delicada figura no soportó las labores del parto y falleció en el momento mismo que la criatura gritaba exhalando sus primeros alientos. Ah cómo lloró su corazón después de aquello. Noches enteras en vela por el terrible destino de tan amada mujer. Pero había sido Wesker quién la lloro aún más. Comenzó a abstraerse en las artes oscuras convencido de poder regresarla a la vida y él le dijo que aquello era un absurdo. ¡Era una locura! Profanar además de la tumba su precioso cuerpo. Pero jamás lo escuchó y años después, cuando el pequeño Jake maduró comenzó a profanar tumbas a fin de probar sus malévolas artes. Jake le enfrentó entonces pero mirar su rostro -tan parecido al de su madre- le hizo perder la razón de nuevo y tomó un afilado cuchillo con el que finalmente lo marco. Entonces él, aterrorizado por la crueldad de sus actos mandó llamar a la Bruja Buena que apareció de inmediato junto a sus buenos y queridos hados. Acepto a Jake como su "protegido" y al ahora llamado Brujo Wesker, lo desterró del Reino.

**2 meses después.**

El príncipe Chris estaba como león enjaulado dentro de la bendita celda en que sus queridos hados insistieron que tenía que permanecer para estar lo más alejado posible de su asesino. Pero él no iba a caer en eso. No solo pretendían alejarlo de la venidera muerte, pretendían encerrarlo para que no escapara de la "maldita mujer" que en un par de horas se convertiría en su esposa. -Como si eso les fuera a funcionar- haciendo acopio de sus grandes habilidades físicas y su sobrada inteligencia encontró un punto flojo en la pared de piedra que separaba su celda de la contigua. Golpeo hábilmente una y otra vez hasta conseguir una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para poder divisar un poco de luz al otro lado de la habitación.  
-¡No por favor! ¡Ya no me queda nada! ¿qué más queréis de mi? -escuchó gritar de pronto y se alarmo por el tono aterrado de su voz- debía tratarse de un prisionero.  
-Tranquilo, solo estoy tratando de "escapar" -pronuncio pausadamente al tiempo que pasaba su grandiosa musculatura por la abertura de la pared e ingresaba en una celda un poco mayor que la propia, aliso sus ropas, escrutó la oscuridad y ahí fue dónde lo encontró. Un manojo de prendas sucias y malolientes enervado contra la esquina opuesta a la de él. Se aproximó con pasos lentos y silenciosos, no quería aterrarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
-¿Quién eres, qué haces aquí? -demando saber el apuesto príncipe al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a él, quería ver su rostro y conocer su historia. Hasta donde él sabía su padre mantenía el calabozo vacío.  
-¿Qué quién soy? –respondió la figura que ahora que la tenía más de cerca parecía ser casi del doble de tamaño y del doble de moral que él, su rostro surcado por una horrenda marca y sus ojos revelando años de abandono, locura y terror-  
-Mi nombre es Jack…-y acto seguido saco una filosa arma que él jamás había visto y lo atacó sin piedad- Y supongo que ya conoces el resto.

Ambos se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo, Chris tenía plena confianza en los dones que le confirieron los hados de modo que mantuvo su guardia alta y devolvió los golpes casi sin parpadear, cuando derribó por fin al inmenso hombre de casi 2 metros de altura hecho un vistazo a aquel singular objeto, era platinado y despedía algunos destellos interesantes, lo sostuvo con una mano y comenzó a repasar la hoja del mismo con el dedo índice de la otra…  
-¡No! –gritó alguien en algún sitio pero había sido demasiado tarde, perdió la concentración y se pinchó la yema del dedo índice-  
-¡NO! –gritó una segunda voz- pero él apenas si la escuchó, las imágenes a su alrededor se volvieron difusas, el hombre en el suelo ¿a caso reía? Él ya no estaba seguro de nada, salvo de que estaba muriendo…justo como la maldición. Lo indicó.

**…**

Los hados miraron el cuerpo de Chris caer como en cámara lenta, Steve y Jake hicieron uso de su magia para evitar que se lastimara al caer contra las duras piedras del piso y Jack Krauser finalmente se incorporó mirando con fervor su fechoría culminada.  
-Tú! –gritó el hada Leon enervando su vara mágica como si de un arma letal se tratara-  
-Hmmm, ¿Te vas a atrever a desafiarme?  
-Si…-los ojos del hada se llenaron de cierto atisbo de decisión, mismo que duró apenas un ínfimo segundo pues poco después se escuchó un nuevo grito y de lo más desgarrador-  
-¡Su alteza! –era la reina acompañada de una joven y grácil figura, ataviada de blanco en su totalidad y con el rostro cubierto por una fina gasa de la más exquisita tela-  
-Tú debes ser la "princesa" ¿no es cierto? También se me encomendó asesinarte, no fuera que tu "beso" lograra romper el hechizo.  
-¿Qué? –se escuchó exclamar debajo de las delicadas telas y acto seguido Jack Krauser se impulsaba por los aires con su afilado cuchillo en su contra-  
-¡NO LO HARÁS! –grito el Hada Leon lanzando un rayo resplandeciente directo a la enorme osamenta del asesino, éste salió despedido contra una nueva columna de piedra y la princesa por la cercanía con el impacto hizo otro tanto, el velo salió volando y el hada batió sus alas desenfrenadamente para acudir a su lado-  
-Mi Lady, se encuentra usted…-tan pronto como sus ojos entraron en contacto con aquella preciosa dama sus labios se quedaron sin habla, la sangre se congeló en sus venas y por la expresión en el rostro de ella supo que lo mismo le pasaba. Eran los mismos ojos, los mismos labios, el mismo cabello y también la misma voz…  
-¿Quién… -él iba a responder su pregunta, decirle que era por ella por quién tanto había estado esperando pero en ese preciso segundo sus hermosísimos ojos se cerraron de nuevo- La maldición dormiría a todos en el reino y evidentemente ya había comenzado.

-Leon…-dijo el hada Steve que había observado la escena aún sin creer en ella desde su posición- el rubio no le hizo caso, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y la labia llena de furia-  
-POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas deseando poder estrujarla contra su pecho pero en la condición que se hallaba (de hada mágica y con alas) lo más que podía hacer por ella era colocar su diminuta mano en su mejilla-  
-No tenemos tiempo que perder –declaró el hada Jake-  
-¡Y qué supones que hagamos ahora! -respondió el otro borrando sus lágrimas como si le quemaran-  
-Debemos convocar a las princesas de los otros reinos –anunció el hada Steve y segundos después realizo un movimiento de varita mágica que hizo aparecer cientos de pergaminos con sus respectivos tintes y plumas.

_A todas las Princesas –y príncipes- del Reino. Se solicita de sus heroicos servicios para despertar a un apuesto príncipe de su apacible letargo con un beso de amor verdadero. Si alguna (o) de ustedes logra despertarlo ganará no solo su mano en matrimonio sino que heredará el Reino completo de Raccoon._  
_Interesados favor de presentarse a la brevedad en los aposentos del joven durmiente._  
_En la última cámara de la torre más elevada._

Decenas de príncipes y princesas acudieron al castillo custodiado ahora por centenares de enredaderas y criaturas biotecnológicas de lo más grotescas, hicieron uso de sus mayores habilidades y armas de guerra pero aún y con eso la prueba de fuego seguía siendo derrotar a Jack Krauser y hasta el momento ninguna dama -o caballero- lo había logrado. Las semanas prontamente se convirtieron en años y los hados comenzaban a perder la esperanza. Jake y Steve permanecieron en la alcoba del príncipe que yacía hermosamente dormido ataviado con los colores que más le favorecían: verde olivo y cereza.

-Comienzo a creer que jamás despertará...-comentó con pesar el hada Steve-  
-Lo hará...-respondió el hada Jake- sus hechizos jamás fallaban y estaba casi tan seguro -como de que amaba a la Bruja Buena- de que este conjuro no sería la excepción. Lo único que necesitaban era tener fe y aguardar un poco más de...

-¡BOOM!-

Una detonación inmensa resonó de pronto y segundos después un sonido peculiar se escuchó junto a la ventana- ambos hados levantaron sus varas pensaron en llamar a su tercero en guardia pero esa molestia se la dejarían para después. El hada Leon no se había separado de la cámara contigua donde habían depositado el cuerpo de su amada. Su piel como el alabastro, los cabellos como la noche y los labios como la sangre. Una rosa blanca era lo único que sostenía entre sus dedos y un vestido carmesí lo que adornaba su cuerpo.

-¡Quién esta ahí! -demando saber el hada Jake cuando los sonidos se incrementaron en el interior- Segundos después en que ambos sopesaban la posibilidad de al fin haber comenzado a volverse locos apareció un team completo de ardientes y fogosas princesas. Las ropas casi hechas jirones los cabellos desordenados y un número infinito de armas.

-Eso fue fácil...  
-Cómo siempre...  
-Nada mal...

-Quie...quienes...-comenzó a balbucear el hada Steve que tras casi 2 años y 4 meses de encierro había comenzado a olvidar "como es que lucía una mujer" -las aludidas los observaron e intercambiaron miradas de coquetería, llegaron a un ligero acuerdo y sin más la primera de ellas dio un paso al frente y se presentó-

-Mi nombre es: Jill Valetine, del Reino del Viento, hija única del Rey Dick. He venido a heredar las joyas de la corona despertando al príncipe con un beso de absoluto amor -y dicho esto elaboró una elegante reverencia que hizo énfasis en el ajustado corte de su vestido-

-Alexia Ashford -prosiguió la segunda de ellas- del Reino Silvestre, hija primera del Rey Alexander. He venido hasta aquí para romper el hechizo y reclamar las tierras de Raccoon despertando al príncipe con un beso del más puro amor -fulminó a ambos hados con la mirada y ofreció a su vez una elaborada reverencia que intentaba realzar sus atributos que habrían resultado mayores de no estar en medio de aquellas dos-

-Sheva Alomar -se anunció la tercera y última de ellas- del Reino de Fuego, hija única del Rey Ezequiel. He venido a heredar tanto las joyas como el Reino despertando al príncipe con un beso de "amor verdadero" -y dicho esto remojo sus labios y ofreció a su vez una reverencia que a más de uno haría desmayar-

Los hados quedaron tan atónitos después de aquella presentación que apenas si podían creer que de todos los guerreros solo estas tres lo hubieran "logrado" ninguna parecía tener interés verdadero en "rescatar" el reino o despertar a su joven y amado señor.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó la princesa Jill al tiempo que recorría el interior de la habitación con sus ojos de hielo-  
-N..no…-intentó decir el hada Steve, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas dentro de sus labios tan pronto como un nuevo y ensordecedor sonido provino del exterior-

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! -el grito era tan malditamente ensordecedor que ambos hados miraron al príncipe preguntándose cómo es que no lograba despertar ni aún después de eso-  
-¿¡Qué dem...-preguntó el hada Leon que apareció junto a ellos con un *puff* después de escuchar aquel sonido tan atronador-  
-¡Eso es lo que nosotros quisiéramos saber! -respondieron los hados direccionando sus orbes azulados en dirección de las damas-

-Ashley Graham, irónicamente Princesa del Reino del Silencio, hija única del Rey Adam. Está aquí porque su Reino la "obligo" a venir...  
-¡¿QUEEE?! -preguntaron los tres hados intrigados e indignados-  
-Con algo de suerte el "bufón" muera cuando le exploten los oídos -sugirió Alexia y las otras dos sonrieron divertidas con la idea-  
-¡USTEDES TRAJERON A UNA INOCENTE E INDEFENSA CHICA Y LA DEJARON AFUERA CON KRAUSER!  
-Técnicamente, solo nos pagaron por "sacarla" del Reino -declaró la Princesa Sheva-  
-Si muere o no, no es asunto nuestro...-continuó Jill que ya remojaba sus labios y preparaba sus piernas para lo que se vendría a continuación-  
-¡Pero qué clase de…-comenzó a gritar un colérico hado Jake segundos antes de ser silenciado por el sonido de una nueva y prominente voz-

-¡NO LO SOPORTO UN SEGUNDO MÁS! ¡VOY A MATARTE! -gritaba Krauser a todo pulmón-  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -los hados intercambiaron nuevas miradas y decidieron que debían ir en auxilio de aquella dama- desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos en medio de un estallido de luces de colores y así las princesas observaron a su "presa" sin disimulo o vacilación.

-Que mala eres Alexia, debiste decir que "no estaba sola"  
-Mis disculpas Sheva, supongo que lo olvidé  
-La "amazona" se pondrá furiosa cuando despierte  
-Es lo que se gana por confiar en mí.

-Las historias sobre su atractivo eran poco más que ciertas...-comentó de pronto la princesa Jill tirando del fino cordón que sostenía la parte alta de su elaborado vestido de corte victoriano-  
-El tono de su piel, la sombra de sus cabellos...-prosiguió la princesa Sheva mientras hacía lo propio soltando sus cabellos y la sotana que cubría sus vastos atributos-  
-El aroma de aquella flor…-ultimó la Princesa Alexia- quien ya caminaba hacia él ataviada únicamente con sus prendas de cama- al igual que hicieran con la Princesa Serpiente, Christopher Redfield sostenía entre sus dedos una rosa blanca, la misma se mostraba tan fresca y delicada como si esa misma mañana hubiera sido cortada…

-¿Quién será la primera? –preguntó Sheva desde su posición-  
-¿A caso importa? –respondió Jill levantando su salto de cama, más que dispuesta a colocarse sobre él-  
-Yo creo q no…-concluyo Alexia y así las tres rodearon a su joven e indefenso bocadillo-

**…**

-¡UNO DE USTEDES DEBÍA QUEDARSE CON CHRIS! –gritaba un histérico Leon mientras ejecutaba un nuevo pase e intentaba cegar a Krauser con sus chispas doradas-  
-¡DEMASIADO TARDE PARA PENSAR EN ESO ANCIANO! –respondió Jake, que a pesar de contar con la mejor de las varas, prefería asestar golpes cuerpo a cuerpo-  
-¡CÓMO VAMOS A SACARLA DE AQUÍ! –cuestionó el hada Steve mientras miraba a la princesa Ashley desparramada cual larga era por lo que quedaba del que antaño fuera el jardín real-  
-¡HAZLO TÚ! –gritaron ambos hados poco antes de desaparecer junto con Krauser en una intensa nube de humo negro-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE! –se habían tele transportado a algún otro lugar del castillo para poder pelear sin arriesgar a la princesa- ¡CÓMO ESPERAN QUE LEVANTE SU HUMANIDAD SI TAN SOLO MIDO QUINCE PUÑETEROS CENTÍ…-el pelirrojo se quedó sin labia una vez terminó de examinar los "escombros" del rededor, a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo de la Princesa Ashley yacía una más que compartía no solo su color de cabello…sino que llevaba en sus ojos su historia completa. La princesa estaba visiblemente magullada por la batalla pero no cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de "ella" acudió jubiloso a su lado, contemplando su agobiado "sueño"  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –una vez encontrado el sueño, cualquiera que pise el reino de Raccoon caerá presa de su maldición-  
-¡CHRIS! –él era su única salvación- o mejor dicho…su ejército de princesas –dedicó una última mirada a su enamorada eterna y sin más…desapareció dejando a una rubia princesa con nada más que espirales dentro de los ojos...

-H.e.l...X_X!

**…**

-¡ARRANCARÉ SUS ALAS COMO LAS MOSCAS QUE SON!  
-NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO…-una nueva figura surgió de la nada, ataviado con prendas sencillas, casco militar y una afilada espada- enfrentó a Krauser sin piedad- los hados impresionados por su valentía unieron sus magias para brindarle una armadura que reflejara todos los ataques del enemigo y un espada tan letal que no bastaría más que un ligero batir para ultimar su objetivo y así fue como sucedió.  
-VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritaba Krauser mientras volaba hasta perderse en el infinito-  
-¡CÓMO NO! –respondió el apuesto joven mientras se desprendía del casco y miraba al gigante desvanecerse en el horizonte-

-TU! –gritó el hada Leon mientras sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas-  
-¿Lo conoces? –inquirió el hada Jake escrutando al jovencito sin piedad-  
-¡ES EL PERVERTIDO DEL BOSQUE!  
-¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido!  
-¿A si? Y qué es lo que haces aquí…  
-Encontré esta carta en los aposentos de mi madre así que vine hasta aquí…  
-¿Tu madre?  
-Así es…  
-Se supone que solo los "Príncipes y Princesas" de todos los Reinos debían recibirlas  
-Por eso quiero saber por qué está dirigida a mí si no pertenezco a la nobleza  
-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu familia?  
-Nivans...  
-¿Quién es tu padre?  
-Nunca lo conocí y Excella jamás quiso hablar de él…-los hados intercambiaron miradas, ya no tenía sentido seguir hablando de esto y si el "destino" los había unido ya en dos ocasiones seguro como el infierno que debía significar algo bueno-

-¿Aún quieres volver a verlo? –las mejillas del cazador se incendiaron, lo cierto era que en los años pasados no había dejado de pensar en ese caballero que con solo una mirada le había arrebatado buena parte del corazón-  
-Si…  
-Entonces ven con nosotros…

**…**

-¡QUE NO! –gritaba el hada Steve con los ojos inundados en llanto y el rostro casi del mismo color que su cabello-  
-¡COMO QUE NO PODEMOS ENTRAR A SUS APOSENTOS!  
-LES DIGO QUE NO! –insistía la diminuta hada pero era demasiado pequeño como para frenar a Piers que pasó de largo seguido de los otros dos sin chistar-  
-OH...  
-POR...  
-¡DIOS! –gritaron Jake y Leon mientras se abrazaban mutuamente y divisaban la escena sin parpadear-  
-A…él…le gusta…hacer…-balbuceo Piers con el corazón destrozado y a punto de salir corriendo derribando todo a su paso-

-¡NOOOO!-gritó de manera inmediata el hada Steve- interponiéndose con todas sus fuerzas entre el apuesto cazador y la enorme puerta-¡EL PRINCIPE ESTÁ DORMIDO! Esas mujeres fueron las que lo hicieron…  
-¿Y qué hacías tú que no las detuviste? –preguntó el hada Leon filosamente desde su posición-  
-Yo…bueno…YO…-la sangre regresó a sus mejillas y a punto estuvo Steve de desmayarse-

La escena frente a sus ojos era por demás sugerente, pecaminosa y de lo más…seductora. El apuesto príncipe rodeado de tres ninfas de las desgracias completamente dormidas y apenas vestidas. -la maldición debía haberlas alcanzado en algún punto de la culminación de su acto-  
-Qué….qué se supone que esperan que haga…-pregunto Piers sin dejar de mirar la forma posesiva con que esas mujeres rodeaban el cuerpo de -su- bien amado Príncipe.  
-Solo debes aproximarte a él…y hacer lo que creas necesario –susurró el hada Jake y acto seguido los tres usaron su magia para retirar a las damas y colocarlas en alguna otra habitación-

**…**

Piers avanzó con pasos lentos hasta colocarse junto a su lecho, lo primero que observó aparte de las desacomodadas sábanas y las prendas sueltas fueron los pétalos que yacían diseminados por aquí y por allá, tomó uno entre sus dedos, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos por si aquello no se trataba más que de un sueño. Poco después dejó el pétalo y colocó una mano sobre la de él. Su tacto seguía siendo cálido, su cuerpo despedía el mismo aroma y transmitía la misma sensación que entonces, lo recorrió un poco más con la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse arrobado por su exquisita belleza, siguió avanzando hasta percibir su aliento sobre el propio y entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos y besar sus húmedos y deliciosos labios...Ya que estaba en eso y en vista de que a su "majestad" no le importó ser ultrajado por un team de dominatrixes pensó que no estaría mal colocar la otra mano justo donde uno jamás debía colocarla pero entonces sintió un afilado objeto colocarse contra su cuello.

-Ni si quiera lo intentes  
-Qué si no me importa lo que hagas...-respondió el cazador juguetonamente devorando sus ojos grises con la mirada-  
-Piers...  
-¿No te parece una descortesía que siga siendo el único sin conocer tu nombre?  
-Christopher Re...-el principe no pudo ultimar su presentación puesto que sus labios volvían a ser robados por un nuevo y mucho más prolongado beso-  
-Redfield -concluyó por él el joven Nivans y poco después le arrebató su "afilado" objeto de la mano-

-¿Tú quieres matarme con un cuchillo para mantequilla?  
-¿Ehh?  
-Si en verdad quieres asustar a alguien, deberías probar con esa expresión de enfado...-ronroneo para él al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre su regazo-  
-Có...cómo que es un cu...

**...**

-¡CUCHILLO PARA MANTEQUILLA! -gritaba Wesker que no cabía en sí mismo del asombro-  
-El Rey Barry mandó fundir en fuego lento todos los objetos punzo cortantes del Reino, el único cuchillo que pude conseguir después de eso y estando dentro de un calabozo fue ése  
-Y Christopher se pinchó con é! -preguntaba ahora visiblemente impresionado por la grandeza de su hechizo-  
-Le saqué algo de filo con una piedra -aseguró Krauser sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo-  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No importa que hayamos perdido esta batalla...la mejor recompensa es saber que Barry concibió un hijo así de estúpido! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**...**

Una a una las personas del palacio comenzaron a despertar de sus letargos, el hada Leon voló con el corazón en un hilo hasta alcanzar el aposento de su bien amada flor, la princesa estaba visiblemente aletargada y algo confundida pero en cuanto lo vio a él su mirada se transformó.

-¿Esto es en serio? Un hada...  
-La Bruja Buena me ofreció esta única opción  
-Deberías simplemente haber esperado  
-No pude hacerlo, pero si me aceptas de nuevo podremos recuperar el tiempo...-ella le ofreció la palma de su mano y él se acomodó en el interior, la idea era por demás surrealista pero llevaba toda su vida soñando con alguien que no podía ser ni por asomo "El Principe Chris" dejó de pensar en lo ridículo de la escena y humedeció sus labios para dedicarle su primer beso de nueva cuenta a su primer amor.

**...**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritaba la princesa Claire ahora corriendo por su vida de aquella libélula gigante que no dejaba de aletear a su alrededor-  
-Espera! Espera!  
-Aléjate de mí!  
-ESCUCHAME!  
-Los insectos no hablan!  
-No soy un insecto! Soy un...-¿Hada? vaya, eso sí que sonaba varonil- ESPERA, CLAIRE!  
-¡NO SÉ COMO CONOCES MI NOMBRE! Pero yo me largo de aquí! Sólo quería saber por qué mi madre insistió tanto en que jamás debía poner un pie en el Reino de Raccoon

**...**

-Querido...-pronunció ahora la Reina Kathy-  
-Sí? -respondió el aludido nerviosamente y comenzando a guardar cierta distancia de su adorada Reina-  
-¿No es esa la princesa del Reino Amazona? Hija del Rey y la Reina Coen, mi única her...  
-¡No lo digas!  
-¡Cómo pudiste!  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de tu y ella sean casi idénticas...  
-¡No nos parecemos en nada!  
-¡Ahhhhh! Espera...puedo puedo...-en realidad no podía explicar porque sucumbió a sus oscuros deseos un par de años después del nacimiento de Chris pero agradecía y con creces al buen corazón de la dulce Rebecca que jamás demando nada de él. El Rey Coen era feliz creyendo que esa indomable pelirroja era hija suya...así que en realidad...  
-¡Ven aquí! ¡¿Qué fue de esa supuesta mujer que dijiste amar con toda tu alma?!  
-Aún la amo y lo seguiré haciendo como a vos...  
-Ordenaré a todos los guardias que te corten el cuello!  
-Solo soy un pobre hombre enamorado del amor!  
-Eres un!

**...**

-Jake...-el joven hado admiraba las múltiples escenas desde su ubicación en el alféizar de la ventana más elevada de la última torre del palacio, giró sus ojos azules y encontró por fin a la única mujer que hasta ahora había amado. Le dedicó una elegante reverencia y segundos después se perdió en la intensidad de su mirada.

-Lo hiciste muy bien...  
-¿Ahora podemos volver a casa?  
-Solo tú, creo que ellos se quedarán  
-No los necesitas si me tienes a mi

**...**

-Mmmm...¿Cómo es que eres tan apuesto? -preguntaba de nueva cuenta el joven Piers mientras recorría el pecho del príncipe con sus manos-  
-El hada Steve me concedió los dones de la belleza y pureza...  
-Ahmm...eso puedo verlo...-respondió el cazador acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él, intentando de nueva cuenta colocar las manos donde quería pero una vez más fue frenado por el monarca-  
-El hada Leon me concedió los dones de la astucia e inteligencia -agregó ahora retandolo con la mirada-  
-Y el hada Jake, qué fue lo que te concedió...  
-La habilidad de despertar de mi sueño con beso de amor. -los amantes se besaron apasionadamente y en esta ocasión Chris no objetó acción alguna de su verdadero amor-

**:..FIN...:**

* * *

_¿Ya les dije q las demandas deben ir dirigidas a la señorita editora q x cierto tmb es abogada? jajajaja! Ok. No, pero en serio espero q les haya gustado o q al menos pasaran un buen rato...Comentarios como siempre son bienvenidos. Y si les gustó el cuento..puede que me anime a una versión similar con "Blanca Nieves"...ustedes deciden... XOXO_


End file.
